NightWolf a Devil Story
by BareFootSage
Summary: The chance the change fate, to find love and to kick some ass. What will our hero do. My OC will be pair with Rias in some lemons, maybe. This is my first so please be nice. The villain will be new of course but some old ones will come out of the would work. Yes this is a light crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so please be nice. There will most likely lemons. A special thank you to my editor Elle Lynn.

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. ANY OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE PEOPLE AND COMPANIES.

This chapter will be a longer one, not all my chapters will be this long.

"Eon! Sir Eon! Riser Phenex is pushing for the marriage between himself and Rias Gremory ." Said my first bishop Claire StVans "Miss Rias has said no and asked for a rating game for her own right to choose her husband. Sirzechs has agreed to let this happen."

"Thank you for the update, but way did you have to wake me up so early?"

"Well Sir with your history with Miss Gremory I thought that you might like to challenge Riser or at least talk to the the Gremory family. Oh and Sir it's almost five o'clock in the afternoon."

"Well this is going to very interesting. How many games has Riser actually played and won?"

"Sir he has won 8 and lost 2."

"This is going to be a very interesting Rating Game. Oh, Claire what food do we have in the kitchen?"

"I believe Seras and John are out shopping now. I believe Jase ate all the food again"

"I will be down in 25 minutes please gather everyone we will have a meeting over dinner please say nothing to them about Riser or of the games. I will tell them and then we will travel to Rias's domain in Japan." Claire leaves to start to gather my peerage. At the age of 17 I have almost finished gathering my peerage. They are all reincarnated devils and I am a pure blood devil and the heir to my house, one of the 72 pillars of hell. I stand at about 6 feet 2 inches. One of the many things my family is known for is our purple-blue hair and our anger. I have gotten one of those under control and it is not the hair. My body is covered in scars from stupid things I have done in my youth or assassination attempts. My family is one of the oldest families in hell, and when we sided with the New Satan Faction we painted a giant target on our back. My eyes are a blue-blue green color and my hair is a dark purple almost clan fire that was passed down to me when my father died almost three years ago is the same color as my hair. We keep the fire that supposedly created hell when God threw the fallen angels out of heaven. Devils lived on the surface until we got pulled into the underworld as well. The wars haven't ended. My family was almost eradicated like many others.

During the last Holy war we were thought to be brought to extinction but not quite my older brother and sister had died fighting the angels and fallen angels but my mother and father survived. They moved to america and sought to raise me as far away from the strife and malice of the old satan faction. My parents held sway over both the new and old factions being one of the oldest families. My mother took ill

when I was younger so one her dying wish my father took me back to the demon realm to meet with the new satan faction. I met Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus, and Sirzechs Lucifer the leaders of the New Satan Faction.

My father asked Sirzechs to look after me if anything were to happen to him. Being the pushover for kids he is he said yes on one condition. I had to meet his sister Rias and if we got along then he could. The day I met Rias everything changed. I had been moving from place to place with my parents and that was okay then my mom got sick and then it was me and my father. Everything seemed so bad but then Rias with that crimson hair made it go away, we became friends instantly. After spending a week with the Gremory we finally had to go home.

We kept in touch over the past ten years Through our letters to each other, we raced to see who could finish their peerage first. She is taking more time then I am. Things may have bean rushed with some of my peerage but I believe that everything will work out in the end.

I stood in the shower pondering over whether or not I should tell Rias that we are coming to meet them or let it be a surprise. After showering I got dressed in dark blue jeans, plain white converse, and a pink floyd T-shirt. I headed down to the industrial sized kitchen to meet with my peerage and help Seras cook dinner.

"Eon, how nice of you to finally join us."

"It's like you were raised from the dead."

"That's enough Cloud-Fox, Kara don't pick on Master Eon right when he wakes up."

"Thank you Seras for that intervention. Kara you know that I didn't die before becoming a devil I was born this way. Nice try though." Cloud-Fox and his twin sister are the newest members of our very dysfunctional family. They finished of my set of pawns. I paused and made myself a cup of green tea. Taking a Sip from it I turn back to Seras, who is my queen and she tends to the house and helps the peerage get used to their powers. Most like Seras had some form of magic before they became devils, and asked "What do you plan on doing for dinner tonight?"

"Well I was thinking of doing something simple like pizza tonight but if there is something you would like then we can do that instead."

"No. Pizza is perfect." Seras and I cook several pizzas for the rest of the peerage while Claire finishes gathering them. By the time everyone is in the dining room it's time to eat dinner. After everyone had eaten some pizza and we were sitting around and talking I asked " So who knows what a Rating Game is?"

"Well, you said once that every pure-blooded devil plays in them to determine their place in society." Jase mumbled in between mouthfuls of pizza.

"Yes, that is half of it, the other half is high class devils can fight for the right to marry other high class devils or even gain favor from one of the Satan class devils." I explain. "Seras do you remember my friend Rias ?"

"The little sister of the great lord Sirzechs, yea I remember. What About her."

"The third son of the phenex clan is pushing to marry her and Sirzechs has had to agree to let it happen unless Rias can win a Rating Game against Riser. Or If I challenge Riser to a Rating Game for Rias's hand in marriage."

"Well Eon you have had a crush on her since you were both very young."

"Seras I thought I asked you to keep that to yourself. Anyways, I am going to challenge Riser to a dual, it may come to a rating game but I will try and avoid that. I hope you are all okay with fighting a stuck up bird-man-child and his peerage." A chorus of yes and let's kill him is heard from the rest of the peerage."Okay tomorrow we will travel to Japan. Seras and I will go to talk to Rias and her peerage when you get there. I will meet you all at the house in Kouh tomorrow. I have to go present myself to Sirzechs Claire, John, Quizzy, and Quinn please help Seras get the younger to the house and settled in I will join you around noon-"

"What, why tell them to look after the young ones? Why not have me look after them." Jase interrupted indignantly.

"I was getting to that. Jase I want you to go pack an overnight bag and be ready to go in an hour. You will be accompanying me to the underworld. Unless you really want to stay here and look after Cloud-Fox?"

"Sir I will Be ready to go in no time."

"Okay. The rest of you need to get a good night sleep and I will see you all tomorrow. Excuse me, I have to go make preparation to leave." I leave them to finish dinner and I clean up dinner and head up stairs. I can't is, i should tell Rias what I am planing but for know I will just call her and see how thing go. I go up to my room lock the door and open my laptop. I know that I a marquis of hell but I don't live like the lavish one before me. My room is simple, I have a large book shelf covering one wall and a bed opposite that. I have a master bath off to the left just past the bed, and a little writing desk next to the door. I sit there now debating whether or not to call Rias. She makes the decision for me. "Hello Rias how are you."

"I would be better but Raser is forcing me to marry him and I want to marry for love and not because of a social system that is outdated. Enough of that how are you doing?"

"I. . . I'm doing okay. I have bean dwelling on a tough decision actually before you called I was about to call you and ask you something." I pause for a long second, maybe it was.

"Well what is it I don't have all night to talk. Well I do but still spit it out so we can continue talking."

"Well it has to do with your predicament with Riser. I wanted to know if you wanted to. . . um . . . start dating me?"

"Eon I would love to start officially dating you, but that still leave what should we do about Riser?"

"Well I thought about that today and I was thinking about asking your brother to allow me to marry you instead of Riser. It would still end up you marrying a heir to a clan and I think you brother will listen to reason when I talk to him tomorrow."

"So you have really thought this out. So what will you do about Risers proposal if my brother says yes."

"I was planning on challenging him to a dual or a Rating Game. If you have any better ideas I am all ears."

"I think a rating game is going to be your best bet. You only have one less piece then he does and Rabel doesn't fight so it's a pretty even field of play."

"Okay Rias I will challenge him to a game. I have to go and pack for my trip to the under world tonight. I am also moving back into my house in Koah and I will be attending classes and Seras will take the English teacher position."

"That is awesome. What about the rest of the peerage?"

"Cloud-Fox and Kara will enter as first years. Claire, John, Jase, Quizzy, Benji, and Angel will also be entering as second years. Liza and Hope will be joining me as third years. Alyssa, and Fauna will be in there last year of middle school. Seras will set all this up tomorrow. One last thing before I really have to go, do you mind if I stop by after school to meet the rest of your peerage?"

"Eon you can stop by anytime. I hope your meeting with my brother goes well. Say hi to him for me. Good night and safe travels." She signed off and I scrambled to pack a bag. I get my bag packed right as someone starts knocking on my door. I open the door and Jase is standing in the doorway with a bad and an eager look on his face. His green eyes sparkling with excitement. "So I take this as your ready to go?"

"Yes Eon. I am so ready to go. After all the stories you and the others told me."

"Okay let's go." I head off towards the roof.

"Why are we walking to the roof?"

"We are going to the roof so I can call my familer so he can give us a ride to the underworld." We walk onto the roof and I grab a black cloak that is resting just the inside door.

I step out from the doorway looking left then right to check if anyone else is up here with us. I cast a magic circle over the house so that no mortal can see what I am about to summon. "I Eon NightWolf Son of the Marchosias I summon the guardian of the gates of the damned. I summon you Cerberus." With a bright flash of red and black light the roof seemed to crumble away and a giant three headed wolf hound stood towering over us.

"Lord and marqui of hell why have you summoned me?"

"I have a request of you. I wish for you to bring to the palace of the great king Sirzechs gremory lord satan?"

"I can bring you there I just need to know why."

"I am asking for his sister's hand in marriage. I also have to issue a challenge to the current suiter, Riser Phenex."

"Climb on. This will be a fast and very bumpy ride." Jase and I climbed on to Cerberus and I thought the cloak over Jase. As soon as the cloak settled over him we started falling and just as fast as we started falling we started climbing up and out of the ground.

"What where are we? Eon what's happened?" Jase said disoriented.

"This is the entrance to the Gremory estate in the underworld." I walk up to Cerberus and scratch behind his ear. "Thank you old friend. Now you can return to your children at the gate of the damned." Cerberus disappears in a pillar of flame.

Jase looks a me a little dumbfounded look on his face and asks "Are we really in the underworld? It doesn't seem a lot like the stories."

"Look-up. What does the sky tell you?" Jase turns his head skyward and his face turns from disappointment to shock to a look of joy.

"So what you all said was true, the sky is really different than on earth." The sky in the underworld has a swirling purple color to it.

"Okay that's enough fanboying over the underworld. We have a meeting to get to." Jace and I start walking towards the main house on the estate. We get to the door and a guard walks out of the shadows on either side of the door and cross their lances over the door. The slight taller one asks in a very stern and up tight voice "Stop! Not another step without identifying yourselves!"

"I am Eon NightWolf Marchosias. I am expected by the Lord SirZechs Lucifer. This is my rook Jase Varillium."

"So sorry my lord please go in." They step aside and let us in.

"Grafia, it's been way too long how are you?"

"Sir Eon please this is not a social call."

"I insist. This is a social meeting. If my plans go well I hope that you will treat me as family and not as a noble that desires something from you or Sirzechs."

"Sir, no disrespect but you do want something."

"True." Grafia is a cold woman but she is strong. She is known as the strongest queen but to this day she and Seras have never gone head to head and the day that happens I hope that their is a good reason and I hope that I do not have to fight Lucifer himself. We walk down the long hallway that seems to be shorter then I remember and we get the Sirzechs office and enter after knocking.

"Eon. What a pleasure to see you. I hear that you and my sister have concocted a plan to take out Riser." Said the red devil Sirzechs Gremory the Lucifer Moua.

"Well Sirzechs you know your sister as well as I. She is very stubborn and refuses to marry him because she doesn't love him."

"My question is does she love you and do you love her?"

"Sir I cannot speak for her but I believe that she likes me more than the over cooked nobel and I do love her. I have loved her since we were little and I hear that she has a new pawn that need to be put in place on top of Riser."

"Well I see you have put some thought into the situation we are currently in. If it was up to me I would have waited for you and Rias to come to me and ask for my blessing, but the phenex clan asked for this marriage to help them gain political favor and even more money and standing."

"So you're saying that you would have found a way out for her if I didn't do this"

"Well let's be glad that it didn't come to that. You have my blessing to marry Rias and Challenge Riser. You should also talk to my father for the final blessing."

"Is your father available tonight."

"Actually he is waiting to talk to you in the other room."

"Will you be joining us?"

"No, and Jase will be staying to."

"I hope that you see the game." I turn and walk out of the room and into the room across the hall that I know is Sir Zeoticus's office. As I knock and wait for his response and I remember being little and running around with Rias and getting called into this office and getting in trouble.

"Enter." I enter the room after the command. "Eon, I wish to apologize to you and Rias. If the head of the phenex clan had not asked me to bless the marriage I would not have made Rias marry anyone. Every since the two of you were young I knew that you loved her and I knew she wanted to marry you."

"Sir thank you for giving us your blessing."

"Oh I'm not just going to give it to you. You have to work for it. I will give you my blessing if you beat Riser in a Rating Game."

"I accept. I will defeat Riser and I will marry Rias. It may not be this year or next year but she will be my wife on her terms."

"Well you sound confident. I will inform the phenex clan in the morning of the changes. I hope you have talked to my daughter about this already?"

"I have, and she is on board with it. She and I will be meeting tomorrow after her classes. Myself along with my peerage will be moving into our house in kouh and will be attending classes there."

"I see you are ready to take on this challenge. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you sir. I will not disappoint you. I hope to be seeing more of you in the future."

"I hope for that aswell." I left his office and went to collect Jase from Sirzechs. They were sitting where i left them chatting about Seras and how strong she is. I got the feeling that at some point Sirzechs will be challenging me to a rating game to see who has a better queen.

"Alright Jase we have a long night on the train ahead of us so we need to leave soon. Sirzechs it has been a pleasure seeing you again." Jase and I walked towards the train platform.

As we stood there Jase turned to me and asked "So how are we getting to Koah?"

"There are many ways. We will be taking a magic powered train that runs through all domains of the great devil kings. We have chartered to take us from the Gremory estate straight to the entrance on the surface it should be only 12 hours or so. We should sleep on the train so we have enough strength for tomorrow." Jase responded with a grunt as he was about to pass out. As soon as we got on the train and Jase sat down he fell asleep. I pulled out my laptop and checked my email. The only important email I got was a short one from Rais it read

Eon I hope everything went well with my father and brother today. I won't be online tonight there is a stray in my territory that we have to go put it down. I will also be warning my pawn to keep his manner around you tomorrow. I think it would be a bad idea for him to let his lecherous side get the better of him.

With much love Rias

Rias I hope everything went well for you on your hunt. I think that keeping your pawn in check would be a very good idea. I also think that he might need some training for our society. He seems a little too weak minded. Everything went great with your father and your brother. Your brother gives his blessing and your father says I have to earn his by beating Riser in a Rating Game. So everything seems to be fitting in place. We will be at your club room after classes get over, if that is still okay with you.

Always with love

Eon

After all the meetings and emails it had gotten to about midnight and with 10 hours left on the train so I fell asleep. I woke up and looked around, I was back in my bed. I started to freak out a little bit. I hopped out of bed and started looking around my room. I looked back at my bed and I saw a figure shrouded my my bedspread, walking over to see who it is, the body sat up and the sheets fell off and underneath was Rias. I started freaking out even more cuz under the blanket she was naked. In all of her glory she just sat there staring at me, breasts in full view. "Eon what are you doing? Come back to bed baby."

"Rias what's going on? Why are you in my bed naked?"

"This is our bed honey. Remember we got married and I moved into our house." After she says that I put my face in my hands and that when I notice that on each hand I have an additional pinky.

"I'm dreaming."

"Honey is it really that bad marrying me?"

"Not at all. Lets consummate our marriage again." I said with a lecherous smirk on my face.

"Oh I think you read my mind." Rias falls forward and starts crawling across the bed to me. Eon. Eon Wake up. Rias grabs my hand and pulls me into her and right when we are about to make contact I am roughly shaken awake.

"Eon. Eon we made it to the surface entrance. We have to go meet up with Seras and the others." Jase says with a worried look on his young face.

"Fine, but I was having the best dream." I mumble as I get up. "Let's go." As we walk off the train I see Seras and Claire standing there waiting for us.

"Sir Eon how was your meeting?"

"It went very well. We will have to fight Riser and his peerage in the very near future."

"That was to be expected. We need to work on a plan to counter act his healing powers. That seems to be the only thing that could cause problems for us."

"True. We can talk about that later with Rias and Akeno, they should have some insights into what his powers can do."

"Well we will be seeing them later tonight after their classes. We have to go to the school and sign some papers. Be glad the school is run by other devils."

"All right. We should go get some food then head over to the school. Rias wants to meet the rest of the Peerage so if we get them then get food we should be their in time to sign the papers then meet the Occult Research Club." (After this it will be referred to as the ORC)

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go."Jase said with an eager look his face. Anything for food I guess. We went to my house in Koah and picked up the other eleven peerage members.

"I remember this awesome ramen shop right down the road towards the school."

"Yes let's go ramen is the best." Jase started to speak so fast no could understand him. He started shaking so hard that that it seemed like he might give himself a concussion or whiplash.

"Jase, calm yourself this instant. " Saras said in a voice stern enough to make a bear piss itself. From that point on Jase walked as though he was in the military. After we all ate a bowl or two of ramen, jace at about twenty, we headed over to the ORC.

Seras broke off when we got the the school to go get the paperwork she and I had to sign, we wondered around for ten minutes looking for the old school building when I saw Koneko walking towards the back side of the school."Hey Koneko. Koneko wait up."

"Eon? Is that really you."

"Yes Koneko it's me."

"The President has been getting worked up over your visit."

"Best not keep her waiting. Let's go." As we walked I kept chatting with Koneko and catching up. "So how has it been living with Rias after your, you know?"

Koneko got tight lipped after I brought up her sister but she did answer my question."It - it has been better." After I realized my screw up we got to the ORC. Koneko walks in with me in tow.

"Well you got tall Akeno."

"Eon?!" Akeno and Rias yell. Koneko sits down on one of the two couches in the room. Next to her is Rias' two new pieces, Asia Argento and Issei Hyoudou. Past the couches sits a desk with Rias sitting at looking ecstatic. Behind her and to the right a little is her queen, Akeno Himejima.

Akeno steps past the desk and walks up to me. "Eon it's so good to see you after all this time."

"It's nice to see you too, Akeno."

After Rias's little out burst she seemed more calm and collected as she got up walked to me, hugged me and said "I'm so glad you could make it after all this time."

"What do you-!" Issei yelled as koneko grabbed him by the mouth and made him sit back down. Issie is this little build teenager that looks like he could barely hurt a fly with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. Very plain if you ask me.

Just as Rias and I are going to respond to Issei's outburst there is a small knock on the door."Enter." Rias says. Seras and a small blonde kid walked in. The blonde kid is not as small as issei but not as bulky as either of my rooks. "Well you know Koneko and Akeno. The brown haired one that started yelling at you is Issei Hyoudou my pawn and the blonde Yuuto Kiba. Now what Akeno and I have been waiting for."

"Okay, you might want to sit down this is going to take a while. This is my queen Seras Victoria. I met her in England, I was there and a group of vampire nazis attacked and the organization she worked for was in charge of cleaning that up. I saved her life and she says that she owes me a life debt." Seras has platinum blonde hair with red eyes with blue flecks She stands at 5'1" and is very volumputios.

"Next we have my bishop. This is Claire StVans, before I made Seras my queen she would follow me just to make sure I was safe. I was traveling across Europe and when I got to Germany I saw this girl on the street with blonde hair almost like gold. She was carrying a crook and whenever she saw a man, woman or child that need help or was injured she'd help. I didn't think twice until one night I was walking to the store from my hotel to get some food and I saw her lying in the gutter freezing to death. I new Seras was following me but she didn't know that I knew. I called out to Seras to help me with her. I told Seras take her back to my room while I ran to the store and got something that we may need. When I got back to the room Seras had gotten her into a warm bath and served her tea. That night I made both of them part of my peerage. To this day Claire is still my only bishop." Claire's eyes were so blue that they looked like ice that had frozen so fast that it was clear and pure. She stands at about 5'6" and her bust is not nearly as large as Seras's but it is still large.

"Now onto my knights. After I turned Claire and Seras, Claire asked for for help looking for her brother. They got separated when the Nazi vampires left for their attack on Britain. They took some humans to feed on when they were not pillaging and killing. All this took was a phone call to the Hellsing Organization and they already had him in the hospital getting treated for blood deficiency. Sears flew back that night while we stayed in germany. We had John transferred back to germany where Claire talked to him and he wanted to stay with his sister in my peerage."

"I don't mean to cut you off but how did you choose there pieces for the people?" Akeno politely enquired.

"My pieces are gifts from the Satans. They were made for me with my power so they are mutation pieces. They glow as they get close to some one that is compatible, so it's kinda a guessing game. I think Ajuka Beelzebub likes to play games even though he is very lazy."

"Oh, that is really interesting. Please continue."

"So, after John got his last blood transfusion I sat with him and played a game of chess. After the game I held up one of each piece and as you can guess the knight piece is the one that started to glow. After his crossing over he started to freak and a magic circle I had never seen before light up his chest and a sword came out of it, The sword is up to John to talk about if he wishes. Like Claire John's hair is golden blond, but his eyes are a dark blue like the northern atlantic. He is tall and muscular, he stands at about 5'11" and still as time to grow.

"Now my other knight I didn't get for a while. After spending sometime in America and Morocco we went to north china to visit a wellspring of energy. Guyo Quizzy was the only other person there, we approached to see what he would do and out of nowhere he materialized twin blades, Guyo said he was up there to stay away from people. His father was a Yashka and his mother was a human. He was prone to mood swings and other bad side effects of being a yaksha. I offered to help him control it if he joined my peerage." Guyo is 5'11" with dark hair and green eyes, he has a dark olive skin complexion.

After finishing talking about Guyo the room light up with a brilliantly bright light and fire burst around the magic circle that appeared on the floor. As the fire clear Riser Phenex was standing in the circle with the rest of his peerage. "Well hello everyone, you can start worshiping Riser now." He said as he smugly smiled and played with his hair.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. The nobel runt that has lost out again. No one would ever want to worship your sorry ass."

"Hey who do you think you are!? No one talk to Mr. Riser like that!" One of the small girls with blue hair shouted at me.

"No the question is who do you think you are talking to?! I am the leader of my house my standing is high than yours and Riser." I slightly loose my temper and raise my voice to the girl who talked out of turn. "Riser if this is your way of of trying to intimate me this is not going to work."

"If Riser was going to try and intimidate you would be intimidated. Infact Riser didn't even know you were here. Riser came to talk to his future bride. Also Riser has no clue what clan would put a little brat like yourself as leader or even heir."

"Riser sounds like he is getting a little cocky. You still have to win the Rating Game."

"Mr. Riser has never lost a Rating Game." The other small blonde girl shouted.

"Well little girl you are wrong and out of place.. Riser has lost two." I turn to Riser "I think we should talk man to man or man to bird."

"Riser thinks you mean man to MUTT." Riser says the word with so much, so much sarcasm and hate that it almost dripped from the word. "Riser will be the one to marry Rias Gremory."

"Oh so you do know who I am"

"ALL RIGHT THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD IT! If anyone will be marrying Rias it will be me! Not some Fried chicken and not some purple haired mutt!" Screamed Issei.

"Everyone Please Calm down I will marry who I choose not who is appointed. Yes my father set up a rating game to be played between you two but the choice is still mine." Rias says as she gestures towards myself and Riser.

"Riser will-" He got cut off as Grafia teleported into the room throughtthe use of a magic circle.

"Riser, that will be enough of that. Please leave you will be informed of the date of the games later this afternoon." Grumbling about how Grafia is picking favorites he reluctantly leaves with the rest of his peerage. "Eon the game will be in ten days you will be given that time to train. Also you will be granted the use of one of Rias's Bishops if she is willing. Sirzechs said with Seras's background you should release the forbidden balor view. Rias will you allow Eon the use of one of your bishops?"

"Yes ma'am I will and my brother is right. Forbidden balor view is the best choice,"

"I will inform the clan leaders." With that she leaves as fast as she came. Again it was Rias's peerage and mine

"This is going to be one busy night."

For those who are so curious that you can't wait for the rest of the peerage to be explained here are the names

Eon's peerage

Queen

Seras, Victoria mutation

Bishops

#1 - Claire StVans, mutation

#2 - unknown

Knights

#1 - John StVans, mutation

# 2 - Quizzy Guyo, mutation

Rooks

#1 - Quinn Dracon, mutation

#2 - Jase Varillium, mutation

Pawns

#1 - Benji Ozawa, mutation

#2 - Angel Vertice, mutation

#3 - Fauna Sitari, mutation

#4 - Liza Grogan, mutation

#5 - Alyssa Lea, mutation

#6 - Hope Baphomet, mutation

#7 - Kara Longford, mutation

#8 - Cloud-Fox Longford, mutation

This was a really long chapter, most chapters will not be this long. Again a thank you to Elle Lynn for being my editor and putting up with me and thanks to the other unnamed beta readers. The next chapter should come out in two weeks or so. Please PM me with any questions or thoughts Eon will not be having a harem and I have not decided about Issei. I am thinking that he will be a little less perverted and will be with one or maybe two girls. I will be ticking to a similar timeline as the original this may or may not change. Please reveiw.

Again to cover my own ass. I only own the OC'S HighSchool DXD is written by Ichiei Ishibumi. Hellsing Ultimate is Written by Kouta Hirano.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I completely forgot about this until a friend reminded me. I will try to be better at posting this and the other chapters.

Hey everyone here we go, chapter two. Thank you again to Elle.

 **DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. ANY OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE PEOPLE AND COMPANIES.**

"Well today is going to be entertaining," I thought as I got ready to leave for school. Akeno was in the kitchen making breakfast and bentos for the three of us and Koneko, well she is most likely still in bed. The little neko is either sleeping or eating sweets while we are home. "Koneko it's time for you to get up, you're going to be late for school." I say as I wrap my knuckles her door. "You don't want to be in trouble for when Eon gets here."

"Bang!" The sound of the little neko jumping out of bed and hitting her head on something can be heard all over the house. "Wait, say that again? Who is going to be here today." She says as she opens up the door still in her pajamas.

"You heard me. Eon will be visiting today."

"Just as Riser starts pushing for an arranged marriage. I think that the two of you have something up your sleeve."

"You could be right but if we talk anymore we will both be late for school. Hurry up and come down for breakfast before we leave." I have never seen that neko get ready that fast, she was down the stairs and at the table before Akeno had the food out. On a normal day we would have to call her down one or maybe even two times. Everything else went per our usual day. We went to school, Issei had an outburst and the fan girls followed Kiba around. Everything went sideways when Eon came by. Issei started to say something and then Riser showed up and started doing obscene things with the girls in his peerage. Eon and Riser started to bicker and Eon lost his cool. Issei also freaked out.

"Issei, after what just happened do you really want to mess with me?" Eon asked.

"I will take you and the fried chicken on at the same time."

"Both of you chill out. This entire fight is so I can choose who I marry. Eon just happens to be a better choice than Riser." I stated in a stern voice that made both the boys cower a little bit.

"Sorry Rias, I got a little carried away," Eon apologized.

The legendary Fantasy bust size will be mine, Issei thought to himself. "I'm also sorry for getting carried away." He said.

"Sirzechs gave us two weeks to train, and some of our new recruits may need the training before they have to fight the immortal bird brained bimbo." Seras said looking at our newest recruits.

"Rias would you like to come and train with us? We have a training ground that can meet any need." Eon asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Issei and Asia need to have some training time and I think that both of our peerages could use some fine tuning. I think I have a better place we can go. It's a place in the mountains where no one is going to disturb us and it will also keep away prying eyes."

"We will leave first thing in the morning. Meet here at sunrise and we will leave via magic circle." I stated. "I need to get a few things ready for the trip."

* * *

 **Eon's POV**

After leaving Rias and her peerage at the ORC we went the house that my father bought in this territory before it was under the control of the Gremory clan. "Let's do take out for dinner. I don't think that anyone has the energy to cook after that little display of 'power'."

"Sir we can do whatever you want but I don't mind cooking. I bought things to throw a quick stir-fry together." Seras said.

"Well if you don't mind then I will take a shower before diner."

"Sounds like we will be having Stir-Fry."

As we walk back to the house everyone is silent as if they are waiting for the other shoe to drop, when Cloud-Fox speaks up "So what's the big deal with this Riser dude? He didn't look that tough."

"He is the third son of the Phenex clan. His family is known for their healing properties and fire magic. As the legend goes the first Phenex was created when God cast out the Fallen ones. Pressure that came from those thousands of Angels falling to earth pushed everything that was in the air earthwords. A Phoenix and a devil where fight and their souls got pushed into each other and they formed a new being a Devil-Phoenix. So the clan of Phenex was born." I told as we walked home.

So does every Clan have a story like this one?" Kara asked.

"My family was created in a similar manner. A devil young devil was teasing a few hellhound pups and as the father approached a wave of pressure hit. Sending the devil into the hellhound. The Brimstone that followed the angels also hit the hellhound and the devil as they fought with in themselves for dominance. The devil prevailed for a time, but when the hellhound started to regain some control the devil went to a group of druids that help the cursed Lycaon family. He begged and begged, Help Me Help Me. They finally helped him they split the hellhound and the devil, Cerberus still guards the gates to this day, and my great,great, something grandfather gained some of the attributes of the hellhound that we still keep to this day."

"Well that was an interesting bit of history. To bad it won't help a wimpy devil like yourself" A neko with long black hair and hazel-gold eyes.

"You must be Koneko's older sister, Kuroka." I sneer at her with venom dripping from my voice.

"You seem to know a thing or two." Kuroka said. "You know who I am but I still don't know who you are."

"To you I am the one that will bring you to justice. I am Lord Eon NightWolf Marchosias Marquis of Hell."

"Should I be scared with a title like that."

"Yes you should. Quinn you and Quizzy stay with me the rest of you get in the house."

"Sir I think I should stay to." Seras says.

"You need to get in the house and cook if you are going to get a good night's rest and be ready for tomorrow. Plus, the three of us can handle her."

"You think you can handle me. Hahaha, a devil and two half-human reincarnations that so cute."

"Well little kitty that is where you are wrong. I may not look like it right now." Quinn starts to say as he talks off his jacket and starts to change. His hair starts to shorten and change into thick tendrils of scales. His face starts to elongate and his jaw widens to the point that he could eat kuroka's head in one bite if he really wanted to. The rest of his body started to grow bigger and grow scales as well. "I am a half dragon, I am no longer part human at all, and our other one well he is a little trickier." Quizzy jumps out of the shadows as Quinn says this. He looks a little more cat like now; fur sprouting from his cheeks, his pupils now slits, and his ears are pointed. He materialized two swords, twin blades, both short in stature and curved.

Quizzy sliced at Kuroka with his dodged his onslaught of attacks and fell to her feet. "Wow are you always this violent. I came here to ask for help."

"You have a very funny way of asking for help." Eon said with a sneer.

"Master Marchosias, please spare my life and allow me to be your humble servant. I am tired of running please. I have watch you with Sherone. You are not only powerful, but you, and Rias do not wish harm to my sister. You seem to surround yourself with the creatures other than humans and I wish to be apart of this." Kowtowing she begged to have her life spared.

With a long pause Eon kept glaring at her, " Why should i believe you?

Keeping her head bowed she said, "If you would only hear me out i know you would see reason. I have been approached by an awful group that wishes destruction and chaos everywhere. I only wish to be reunited with my sister." At this last word she let out a small sob and started to tremble.

Kneeling next to Kuroka, putting a hand on her back Eon said. "The decision is not mine. Let me make a few phone calls. You will have to stand trial for your crimes. With luck and a good word from Rias and myself you may just get what you want. I do not like killing and I do especially don't like killing species that are already quite, unique" She started sobbing even more after Eon finished talking. "Quizzy do you mind helping her find her way inside to the guest chambers on the second floor in the east wing."

"No sir." The elegant yaksha answered me.

"I leave her in your care." I walked into the house to find the rest of the peerage sitting there with concerned looks on their faces. "Kuroka will be staying the night, then tomorrow she will be brought to the underworld. She is our guest and she will be treated kindly, just like any other. I will be down for dinner in half an hour so please don't burn the house down in my absence." I hear a chorus of yes sir from the people gathered around and I head for the stairs. I as I climb them I start thinking, what am i doing. She is a stray devil I should kill her. I don't think I could be the one to kill Koneko's sister. It would be to devastation to her if she ever found out. As I walk down the hallway I pull out my phone and call Rias. "Hey Rias. I have a little dalima."

"Hello Eon, what might the problem be?"

"Well I have a guest that is related to someone in your peerage."

"What who is their?"Rias asked concerned.

"Well Kuroka just showed up doorstep."

"Do i need to call my brother?"

"I was planning on calling him in the morning. I just wanted to ask you if you would let Kuroka get on the train? I would drop her off with Sirzechs after the train drops all of you off at the mountain."

"I will be right over and we can call my brother together and get his opinion." Rias hung up on me and by this time I was in the bathroom. The bathroom is a simple japanese open bath. There is a tub in one corner and a shower head next to that. The entire floor is tile and the floor is grooved so that the water drains out of the room. I quickly undress and take a shower as the rest of the peerage help Seras cook.

I head downstairs after my very quick shower. As i reach the bottom of the stairs someone knocks on the door."I got it."

I reach the door and open it revealing Rias standing in the doorway. "Where is she? We need to have a serious conversation with her."

"Well hello to you too, Rias, she is right this way. Have you eaten yet tonight? The rest of my peerage are cooking now if you are hungry." We reach the living room where Quinn and Kuroka are. The room is very large with a movie screen, a couch, and several large recliners.

"I'm sorry for the hostility earlier. I try to be peaceful and follow the teachings of Buddha but sometimes violence is necessary as you know."

"Well I see you are making friends. That's good it will help prove you are not as feral as they say." I state as we walk into the sitting room. Kuroka and Quinn are sitting in twin lazy-boys that are on either side of the fireplace. On the other side of them is a coffee table and then the extra large couch that sits in a crescent circle.

"Eon. What is she doing here? She is one of the Devils trying to kill me." Kuroka quickly said as she stands up eyes Rias.

She will not try and kill you. She, and I, want what is best for your sister. She has been drone back and quiet since the day you left."

"Remember how happy she used to be and how much energy she alway had. Instead of sleeping at night, she sits in her room and cries about you. That goes on until about one in the morning then she falls asleep and is so sluggish in the morning " Rias says with tears welling up in her eyes. "I want my old Koneko back and I am willing to do anything to help her. If letting you become part of Eon's Peerage will solve that, then so be it." Rias says as a few tears fall from her face.

Kuroka looks at me then looks at Rias as she slowly walks over to us. "Thank you for this opportunity." She says to me. Rias starts to say something and Kuroka turns and brings her into an embrace. "No really thank you. If it weren't for the two of you I have no idea who I might have joined up with."

"There is one small catch. Tomorrow when we leave no one in Rais is peerage is allowed to see you. We will get on the train first and we will get off last. My peerage and Rias' will be dropped off then we will go visit Sirzechs."

"Wait why do we have to do that? I thought he wants to kill me for what I did to my master."

"Yes, my brother does want you dead, but once he realizes what really happened Eon is hoping that he will allow you to live as long as you stay bound to Eon of his family." Rias turned to Kuroka. The look on Rias' face was once of pure pity and hope.

"Rias and I are going to go up to my office and call her brother. I am not to be disturbed unless the house is one fire, we are being attacked, or someone is dying."

"Yes lord Eon." Quinn said as I walked out of the room with Rias.

"Why do the crazy ones always find me?" Eon muttered as they left the room.

"Well I think that the saying is birds of a feather." Rias said as she walked by me to go up the stairs her hips swaying ever so slightly.

"Wait are you trying to say something?" Before Rais had time to respond Seras walked out of the kitchen and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Master, Lady Rias it is time for dinner. Will you be having it the dining room with us or will you be having it the study?"

"Seras we will be dining in the study we have to make a few new arrangements."

"Yes Sir. Your dinner will be up in 20 minutes." After talking to Seras I turn back to look at Rais. She is no longer standing in front of me.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come join me." While I was talking with Seras she walked to my office and just sat there waiting for me.

"So how should we talk to your brother?"

"A cell phone works." Rias pulls out her phone and calls her brother. It rings three times before he answers.

" _Rias how is everything?"_

"Everything is good brother. I am here with Eon and we have a little bit of a problem."

" _Well how can I help with this problem of yours?"_

" We need to have a meeting tomorrow about a certain Stray who has wondered her way into my care and I think that we have some information that may clear her name. If she does get cleared she will be joining my house as my last bishop."

" _Which is stray is it."_

"Kuroka. The nekomata."

" _First thing tomorrow morning I want both of you and her in my office. Get Seras to take the younger members to the mountain on the train. I will send Grafia for you three in the morning."_

"If that is what you wish Sirzechs."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow brother." Rias says as she hangs up. "So what should we do now?" She asks looking over at me. During the conversation we migrated across the room to the coach that sit against the wall by a fireplace.

"Well I have an idea of what we could do." As soon as I said something Seras walked in with a platter of food.

"Rias will you be staying the night or will you be going home?" Seras asked as she set the food down on the desk.

"Well I am planning on sleeping here. Unless it will be too big of a bother."

"I will prepare the spare room for you. Would you like me to call Akeno and have here bring you some clothes for tomorrow?"

"I have some, but thank you for the thought." Saras bows as she leaves the room her platinum blond hair falling in front of her face. She thought to herself _I wish I could be as lucky as Rias. I wish I could be with lord Eon._

After the doors closes I turn to Rias. "so where is this bag of extra cloths?"

"Who said anything about a bag of extra cloths?" Rias said with a flirtatious smile.

"Well, where are they then?" Rias looked at me and started to unbutton her shirt. After she unbutton the second one she snapped her fingers and a magic circle appeared next to her. "You are evil. You know that right?"

"Well I am a devil and that is kinda what we do." Rias stood up, adjusted herself and then looked at me with a seductive smile that could have revealed Akeno.

"Are we going to eat or what?" Grumbling I walk to the food and lift the lid on the silver tray revealing the stir-fry that Seras and the rest of the peerage made.

"Smells good. All the years she spent in Britain really paid off."

"Yes it did." After eating the delicious food that Sears prepared for us we sat on the coach and discussed battle strategy as we played a game of chess. "I think we should go on the defensive. After Riser send in his pieces we should send in Sears and Quizzy."

"Why choose those two? She questioned. "I believe that is checkmate."

"I can still king side castle." As I go to move the two peice to perform that move I notice that she has moved placed her knight in a shot that would take my king if I moved it there and here queen was about to take my king if I didn't move. "Well I guess you are right. Anyways," I set the board of the the side. "Seras and Quizzy are the stealthiest of my pieces. Seras as a true vampire before I reincarnated her and Quizzy was a rakshasa."

"You have the habit of collecting non-human species." She said with a smile, glancing over at the clock. "Oh, we need to retire for the night. Grafia will be here in a couple of hours and we need some sleep."

"Well you could always stay in my room."

"You know that we would get much sleep." She said winking.

She grabbed her bag and walked out the door turn and smiling before she left. I walked down the hall to my room and crashed. My dream start out quick and fleeting. I was falling down a cliff and I could not work my wings. Before I hit the ground the scene changed. I was sitting on the mast of a sinking ship and people were jumping off the cliff that I was just on. As soon as I hit the water and started getting pulled down I looked around and I was in the hallway outside my room.

I opened the door and walked in. The sight that meet my eyes was one of the strangest yet. Rias was in my bed and she was kneeling over a blonde figure in my bed there head were pointed towards the door so all I could see was her head and her breast. This dream was so vivid that I thought it was real.

I walked in to get a better look at the girl that was in my bed with Rias and as I started to approach the bed Rias leaned her head down to meet with the mouth of the girl in my bed. I stood there dumbfounded. Rias and a hot blonde were in my bed making out without me. I took another step closer. I didn't realize how close to the bed I already was and I fell right next to them disturbing the make out session. Rias fell onto the other side of the girl. As her hair moved out of the way I saw those ever familiar blue eyes of Seras. Her big Breast bouncing as the bed settled.

She slowly sat up and looked deep into my eyes and said something that I could not understand.

"Seras what did you say." I asked

"It's time to wake up master."

I looked at her and my vision started to blur and I heard her say it again with even more clarity. As I came to I saw Seras sitting on the edge of my bed shaking me awake. She was wearing a light blue sundress that was the same color as her eyes. It had red cherry blossoms that are the color of blood. The same color as her eyes when she get angry. The same color as Rias' hair.

I sat up and looked at her. I started to rub the sleep from my eyes as she said " What's that in your pants?"

I finish rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I try to think of a response. We both know what it is but what should I tell her about it. "Well. . . I. . . Uh."

"Master this is nothing like you stalling for time. Wait, am I the course of this? Did You have a dream about me?" The glee in here voice was hard to miss as she asked more questions.

"Well I did have a dream but i was not only about you. Rias was there too." I say a little meekly.

"Well. . . I could . . . Help. . . If you want me to that is."

"Well . . . What time is it. It is a quarter before six. Sirzech messaged and Said Grafia will be here at 6:30."

"So i have 45 minute to take a shower, get dressed and eat. With your help I think I can do it."

So you do want my help?" She asked

"Yes now lock the door and get undressed." As she locks the door another voice can be heard.

"Eon, Lord Eon. It's time to wake up." A small voice came through the dream and it shook him awake. As the dream started to fade and his room, the real room, he saw Fauna, a small greek girl with dark hair and green eyes. "Sir, Seras sent me to wake you up. Lady Grayfia will be here breakfast will be brought in momentarily."

"Thank you Fauna." Eon said as he rose up from the bed. "You are dismissed." He said grumpily, I'll be in the shower."

After showering and eating breakfast Eon joined Rias in the study. "How well did you sleep in the guest room?" Eon asked Rias. Before she had a chance to respond the room light up with a magic circle and Grayfia appeared in the room.

"Lord Eon. Lady Rias." Grayfia says as a greeting, "Where is the stray?"

"She should be right along." Eon said. "I shall go look for her." He left the room and hurried down the hall towards the sitting room where she stayed the night. "Quinn, where is she?" He says as he walked in.

"Eon, if you wanted to see me naked then all you had to do is ask." She said as she finished pulling on her kimono.

"Well If I had known you were changing I would have waited outside the door. We need to hurry, Grayfia is waiting."

"Alright, now that everyone is present let's get going." Grayfia said as she summoned a magic circle. It seemed like the circle worked just fine but our destination was not the palace of Sirzechs but it was a barren waste land and in front of us was a god level being. He stood there with long blue hair and a nast smirk on his face.

"Kuroka my dear, you promised you would work with us to get your sister back." He paused for a long time to let his words sink in. "What do you think you're doing with the enemy?"

"You said it yourself, I am trying to get my sister back and joining lord Eon is the best way to do that." Said the nekomata.

"Or so you think." The mystery man said as he started to fade. The next moment the group was standing in front of the Lucifer mansion. The next thing they knew guards started to poor of of the building and surround them.

"How dare you show your face here you stray scum." Said a random guard.

"Stand down we are bringing her to the Lord Lucifer." Grayfia says, for the first time in their lives Eon and Rias saw her get angry. The guards saw this too and start to cower away.

"S-s-sorry lady Grayfia." Said the guard that had spoken before, with that the guards returned to their posts.

"This way." Grafia said returning to her monotone voice. "Sirzechs is waiting." they walked into the Sirzechs office where he sat waiting.

"Well Eon twice in the same week you are starting to act like family already." Sirzechs said in a jovial voice.

"If everything goes well sir I will be." Eon said politely

"So here is the devil who killed her master." He said in his weird half joking voice. "After I talked with Eon and Rias last night I asked some people to look into your situation. Eon said you claimed self defence and the defence of your little sister. We could find little evidence that supported this claim."

"Sir there must be something that we can find." Eon burst out.

"There was. The amount of power coming from both Kuroka and Koneko are way above the amount of power that he had. From what we gathered he got drunk on power and started to go insane. He saw your sister as a way to get more power and tried to make her be reborn."

"So what will happen to Kuroka? Will she be allowed to rejoin our society and join Eons peerage?"

"Yes. On one condition, Eon must beat her in a dual. He must get her to submit."

"Sounds fun." Eon said as he cracked his knuckles. "When will this dual happen? Honesty I was hoping for her to be in my peerage for the big fight with Riser."

"The dual will happen as soon as we can get a pocket dimension set up so you don't break anything." Sirzech said as he looked at his wife. "How soon do you think you can have a dimension set up"

"Within the hour my lord."

"Thank you Grayfia." About 45-minutes latter Eon and Kuroka were standing in the middle of a large city, tall skyscrapers on either side.

"Looks like we should get start-" Eon started to say as Kuroka blasted him with Senjutsu fire.

"If you are going to stand there this is going to be too easy," Kuroka said.

As Eon shrugged of the fire he turned to kuroka saying, "If that's how we are going to play, I guess I can use fire to." A black and red magic circle appeared on Eon's right hand. It started to move up his arm appeared it shrunk and left a layer of black fire. Eon then raised his left hand and a grey and red magic circle appeared. A vicious looking saber erupted out of the circle.

As Eon finished his spell Kuroka through more fire at him. She took off from the ground and started to make clones of herself. Surrounding Eon in the process. Eon grabbed his sword with both hands and the entire sword ignited into flames. As he went to attack Kuroka he was basted with six different balls of fire. Still seeming to be unfazed by the fire he lashed out with his sword and fire left the blade and burnt all the clones.

"Kuroka where are you hiding? Your clones are all gone." Eon started to search for Kuroka as he stood alone on the battlefield a crazed look starting to appear on his face.

Stepping out from behind a pile of rubble "Well, looks like that won't work." She says. Eon lunges forward towards her and tries to slap her with the flat of the blade, but she was not there.

"Kuroka, stop messing with my head," Eon yelled at the empty battlefield. Kurokas started to appear across the destroyed city. Eon started to just run to the nearest one and slash at it. That went on for about an hour then when he finally realized that, that would not be working he turned and sat down and started to look for her power. Every time she makes a clone she has to cast a magic circle so he honed in on the power spike. Concealing his power he crossed the city to where she was hiding. Climbing the stair of a destroyed building Eon found her sitting and watching the battlefield. He snuck right up behind her and grabbed one arm put it behind her back in a chicken wing and put a sword to her throat. "Submit, you have lost."

With that, a magic circle appeared around them and they were transported back to Sirzechs office.

"Well, that was interesting, to say the least," Sirzechs said with a warm smile on his face. "I have a few things we need to discuss. The first thing is, while I can not condone the actions of Kuroka but the family of the devil she killed has apologized and has dropped the charges if you promise not to tell anyone else the wrongdoing that has occurred."

"I promise sir." She almost screamed with joy.

"As I thought you would. Now you can join Eons peerage but if you try anything else that I don't condone I will be forced to kill you myself. The next bit of news I have concerns your fight with Riser. The head of the clan brought up a good point. This fight is between Riser and Rias. So the deal he is offering in the place of you fighting for the right to marry her you will fill in parts of her peerage with your peerage. I think you should do it. While we were talking I made sure that it will be the two of you acting as one king with your other pieces. I thought that it was a fair trade, seeing how neither of you have ever been in a rating game."

"That works for me," Eon said.

"How are you going to change the rule about capturing the king if there are two of us?" Rias asked.

"Well, it's very simple. If you get captured game over, but if Eon gets captured you can still keep fighting."

"I guess we can work with this," Rias said getting lost in thought.

"We should go meet with the other peerage members and work on a strategy for dealing with the new changes," Eon said as Rias continued to space out in thought.

"One last thing for you to ponder. You will be granted the home field advantage. The battlefield will be an exact copy of Kuoh Academy. Your base will be the ORC club room and Risers will be the main office of the new building."

"Thank you, brother. Now we have to be leaving. It is always nice to talk to you." Rias said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Appearing at the front entrance to the Gremory mountain camp, which is more like a mansion than anything. "I will take Kuroka into the study Rias if you wouldn't mind getting Koneko and we will inform her of what is going down," Eon said

"Will do."

Kuroka and Eon walked into the house undetected, they sat and waited for Rias and them young neko to arrive."I still don't get what my sister has to do with training for this fight with Riser." Koneko said as she walked into the study.

"Well, you see we found your sister and thought that you should be here when judgment is passed," Rias said as they walked through the door.

"I don't think that is necessary. I know what they are planning on doing to her when they find her. I don't really want to see that." She said very crestfallen.

"I am not too sure you really do know what the judgment was," Kuroka said as koneko looked up, jumping back into a fighting stance.

"W-what are you doing here Kuroka." She hissed

"Well, that is what we wanted to tell you," Eon said. "I am talking her as my bishop. I have cleared it with Sirzechs and the noble family of that asshole that tried to hurt you."

"There is only one thing left to do before she can be my bishop. You, Koneko, have to promise of your sister's life that no one else will find out what happened."

"I promise!" Koneko said.

"Well Kuroka, will you do me the honor of completing my peerage and becoming my second bishop?" Eon asked.

"Yes, I will become your bishop," Kuroka said.

"Please lay down on the table. You have already taken one piece before. This one will be different. My power is too much for regular pieces so the great satan's gave me a set made out of mutation pieces. This may feel really strange." Eon placed the piece in the small space between Kurokas large breasts. A very intense red light shot up from Kuroka and she passed out.

"Koneko, if you wouldn't mind bringing her to the room across from yours and coming to join the rest of us outside, please? Rias asked in a tone that left no room for argument. She did as instructed and left.

Rias and Eon walk outside to find Issei and the others. They walked across a field to where they were training. Most of the devils that were gathered around had stopped training to watch Issei. As the two talked up Issei just stood there and stared at his gauntlet. Red energy started to form and after ten seconds of the energy gathering Issei pulled his fist back and punched it screaming "Dragon Shot!"

From where Issei stood to the top of the mountain over a mile in front of him the energy that he punched had scared the earth and the mountain now is missing the majority of its peak. "Well, that looks like it might hurt." Said Quinn one of Eons rooks.

"Issei that is awesome! Looks like all of your hard work has paid off." Rias exclaimed. "Now I have one last thing for you to do. You and Asia have to cook dinner for everyone else."

"Aw man, that sucks," Issei said.

"Kara, Cloud-fox you go help them too," Eon said

"Okay," Kara said as she started to drag her brother off towards the kitchen

"The rest of you deserve a long rest the hot springs are over in that direction," Rias said. "Please go enjoy yourselves."

"Seras and Akeno walk with us, please. There is a small bit of info we need to discuss." Eon said. " The Phenex clan has made a counteroffer to my challenge and Sirzechs thought it would be wise to accept and we did."

"We will be fighting Riser instead of Eon," Rias said. "They are letting Eons peerage take over the leftover spots and Eon will be a second king on the field."

"Well that sounds fun but what about capturing the king," Seras asked.

"We asked the same thing. If I die or stop fighting Rias can keep fighting until she can't." The rest of the walk was in silence while they all thought of what the best move would be.

Don paused for a second in mid-stride,"I got it, I will add Benji, Angle, Fauna, Liza, Hope, Kara, Cloud-Fox, Quizzy, Kuroka, and Quinn. Riser will know, but what he doesn't know is what my pieces are, and what they can do. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner." With a giddy look on his face, Eon left the girls at the entrance to their bath. He walked into the men's bath to find the rest of the guys from his peerage, plus Kiba, all lounging about. Diving straight into the Olympic sized hot tub. Without knowing it Eon passed out in the warm water the stress of the day getting to him.

"Waaahhhh, I was hoping to be able to see the girls in their full glory." Issei cried. "All those girls and all those boobies." He cried some more clawing at the wall that separated the two baths. By this time the only ones left in the guy's side of thing where Issei, Cloud-Fox, and Eon. The rest of the men thought it would be better to let Eon rest then to wake him, beside the girls would not be out of the bath for quite some time.

"One of these days you and I are going to have a very long conversation about you and that bad habit of yours," Eon said matter-of-factly. "If one day you really want a peerage of your own you will have to have some respect and manners out in public."

"Wait Rias never said anything about that!" Issei looked toward Eon as panic spread across his face.

"Yea, to be in a place where you can have a peerage of your own one of the great satans have to give you a set. For someone born into it as we grow, they make a set for each young devil." Eon said as he started to swim over to the side of the pool that the two were on. "If you really want to get on their good side you should get your balance breaker and serve Rias to the best of your ability. You should also try and curve that bad habit of yours"

"What do you mean my bad habit?" Issei asked indignantly.

"That pevy nature of yours you need to stop that," Eon said raising out of the water and sitting on the edge of the pool. "It is very unbecoming of someone that is trying to become a high-class devil."

"Oh that. My parents say the same thing. The thing is I just don't know how to act around women. The only friends that I have ever had are even more perverted than I am." Issei said.

"Step one. You are a devil, they are not. Stop hanging around with them. Step two get new friends. Step three stop objectifying women. I know that this might be hard for you to hear but hang out with Kiba more you are more alike than you know."

"You may be right." Issei trailed off.

"I will leave you with one thing. Don't let chivalry die." Eon said as he walked out of the bath area. Getting dressed he headed back towards the main building. As he reached the building something in the corner of his eye caught his attention it was a small darting figure. As he turned nothing was there. Keeping an eye over his shoulder he hurried his steps trying to reach the main building.

"Eon, where have you been?" Rias asked

"I was in the bath house and I left Issei and Cloud-fox. . . " Eon trailed off as he saw both of the mentioned boys. "Shit I don't know what happened. I thought I saw a shadow of something, then I walked here. Nothing else happened." After Eons brief recall they went to eat.

Even though the group was worried about Eon and his loss of time the rest of the night went without incident.

As the night drew on everyone slept except Eon. Getting out of bed he went down to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Walking into the kitchen Eon missed Kuroka sitting at a counter with a saucer of sake. "Well good morning master," Kuroka said.

"Waa," Eon said looking over in a daze of sleep. "Oh good morning Kuroka," Eon said as he took in her profile. Blushing and looking away Eon asked, "Would you please cover up or something." Kuroka sat there with the top of her kimono falling off and her breasts falling out in their full glory.

"Ah what you don't like the way they looked." She asked sullenly looking down then back to Eon.

"It's not that but. . . " He trailed off glancing down. Getting his drink he left quickly and very flustered. Falling asleep to thoughts of Kuroka and her very voluptuous breasts Eon did not arise till late the next morning.

This is the list of characters and their ranking that will be fighting in the rating game. The characters I have yet to describe I will in the next chapter

Pawn

Issie

Benji Ozawa

Angle Vertice

Fauna Sitari

Liza Geoghan

Hope Baphomet

Kara Longfur

Cloud-Fox Longfur

Knight

Kiba

Quizzy Guyo

Bishop

Asia

kuroka Toujou

Rook

Koneko Toujou

Quinn Dracon

Queen

Akeno

King

Rias and Eon


End file.
